<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>[Podfic] Battlestrip by Literarion</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28171455">[Podfic] Battlestrip</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Literarion/pseuds/Literarion'>Literarion</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>[Podfic] Fantasies [10]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman &amp; Terry Pratchett</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>(i guess), 69 (Sex Position), Aziraphale is a Little Shit (Good Omens), Board Games, Crack Treated Seriously, M/M, Oral Sex, Podfic, Podfic Length: 30-45 Minutes, Sex Games, not quite crack</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 19:41:03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28171455</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Literarion/pseuds/Literarion</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Aziraphale has the desire to play a sexy game as foreplay, but they can't decide which game to play. It devolves into a bit of an argument until Crowley comes up with a solution: they should settle this dispute the way they've settled so many others. With battleship.<br/><i>Strip</i> battleship.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>[Podfic] Fantasies [10]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1984222</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Good Omens Podfics</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>[Podfic] Battlestrip</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">


        <li>
            Inspired by

            <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24945151">Battlestrip</a> by <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/Caedmon/pseuds/Caedmon">Caedmon</a>.
        </li>

    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Music: <a href="https://filmmusic.io/song/4905-terra-mystica">Terra Mystica by Alexander Nakarada </a> (<a href="http://creativecommons.org/licenses/by/4.0/">CC-BY 4.0</a>)</p><p>With thanks to Grin for beta, as always &lt;3</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  
</p>
<h1>
  <a href="https://anchor.fm/literarion/episodes/Fantasies-9-Battlestrip-eo0p6v">Listen on Anchor</a>
</h1><h2>
  <a href="https://archive.org/details/fantasies-9-battlestrip">Download from archive.org</a>
</h2><p><iframe></iframe> </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>